Unwilling Messiah (Prologue and chpt 1)
by L'espirit D'escalier
Summary: Whopee..Another FF8 aftermath story...


Unwilling Messiah

by Xedi

Oook...my first fanfic ever. I don't really know what I'm doing with this actually, I think I just need to get the ideas that have been in my head for ages out.(Or else I've been drinking WAY too much lately. =P) Would have done so earlier, but after reading some ofthe works here I promptly developed an inferiority complex. I don't even know if I am capable of finishing this, but worth a try eh? =)

Disclaimers : Right...ok, how do I write this....all Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Squaresoft, the rest belong to themselves, but if anyone wishes to borrow 'em (Hah! As if!) they'll have to go through me. They're picky about the company they keep. =P Hint : Just have lots of candy on hand....=)

  


Prologue - Hereditary duties

'Thou fool. Thy soul shall be required of thee tonight.' -Luke 12:20

His father was dying. As he walked down the corridor to the ornate chamber where his father lay drawing in his laboured breaths, Brant could not reconcile the father he had known with the frail body lying within. Malach Burgess had been a powerfully built man, as strong as they had come. When the disease set in it was painful to see him slowly lose his vitality and strength as things he once did without a thought became difficult, then impossible, and Brant had to shoulder the increasing burdens of running the Order. Seeking help from the over-world was never an option. Malach did not trust the inhabitants of the over-world, who dwelt under the sun. 

The people who knew Brant Burgess would describe him as tall, lean and pale. The latter was due to the fact that he had rarely seen the sun as the order much preferred to stay in their underground city because, as Malach would tell him, the over-worlders hated their order and what they stood for and would just as soon seek their destruction. That was not to say, however, that he was uncomely in appearance. Factually it was quite the opposite. He had the sharp aristocratic features of his father and his mother's flaming orange hair and caramel brown eyes. 

Tonight. He thought to himself as his pale hand reached for the intricate handle of the tall oak door. Tonight shall be the night that I have dreaded most. His father had been the only parent he'd known in his life, his mother having lost her life during childbirth. He was told it had been either her life or his, and she could not bear to deny her child of a chance at life. 

As he stepped into the room, the familiar sights and smells evoked a sense of poignancy in him. Would he ever look at it the same way again? The many books and curios on the cupboard spoke of an age long past. The old desk at one side of the room held many tales of childish fancy, of children having run around and hidden underneath it as a varying prop in their fantasy worlds.His father, resting on the bed, opened his eyes as Brant sat down next to it. 

"Brant...." He began.

"Yes father?" 

"Stay a while. There are things I must tell you tonight...I am not long for this world...."

"Please, father, do not talk like that. The Order..."

"The leadership... of the Order shall pass to you after...tonight." Malach coughed and waved away Brant's concerned gesture as Brant moved to pat his back.

The Order. Brant thought bitterly. The Order was crumbling away into nought as their numbers slowly dwindled, as though in a series of slow deaths, preludes to the final, big one. The Order of the Hyne was once powerful and respected, as the members formed an elite that served the representatives of the Hyne on the world. Then, they went by another name. But after the Great Disaster they were forced to flee from their beautiful homes, and forced underground, where they built their city, now known as Litharge. The evidence of their time in the over-world was still present, Brant heard, but he had never seen for himself if it was really true.

As though he could read Brant's bitter thoughts, Malach said "Do not give up hope.... There is still another...but this one...she is unaware of our presence."

"Father," Brant began "can we trust them anymore? You remember what happened 20 years before. We served her well, but in the end she left and betrayed her promise to us. I think..."

"No!" Malach spat, his voice as strong as Brant had heard recently, before dissolving into another coughing fit and continuing. "We of the Centra are the chosen, it is our destiny on this world to serve the Great Hyne's representatives. Only through them can we rise again...."

Really? Brant thought to himself. Yeah, that's why we've lived underground long enough to establish an entire city, forgotten by history. But to his father, he said nothing. He would not aggravate a dying man.

"You must find her..." 

"But how, father? How would I find her? How would I know?"

"My papers..and the emerald...they shall pass to you after tonight, and you shall know when the time comes....your uncle Aobai shall assist you..."

His uncle. Brant felt an involuntary shiver run through him. Aobai was a capable man, but at the same time he was overbearing and arrogant. A bully. Brant had never liked him. But he had shown reasonable deference to his father due to his position as the head of the order, the Kaichul. How much was due to tolerance Brant had never known, for his uncle was a powerful man in his own right within the order, the head of the Black banner, the second most powerful, for the first, the Blue banner, was always directly under the Kaichul. However, even that was debatable. The order had originally consisted of eight banners in a form of social organization, with everyone in the Order under a banner, but as their numbers dwindled the stronger banners had absorbed the weaker ones as they fought internally among themselves in a bid for whatever imagined power they had left. Now there were only four, and still they fought, behind closed doors, scheming and plotting, oblivious to all else but their insatiable desires, while the throne remained empty.

"Our Imperatrix....only she can unite us...find her, and teach her, for she is still young, then serve her well....promise me..."

"I promise, father." Despite his doubts, his disillusionment, Brant had been raised after all, by his father, the Kaichul. He would not abandon his life's purported purpose, nor disappoint his father's hopes.

"Very well....The Great Hyne calls...I give you my blessings....Kaichul...." Malach's voice trailed off as he relaxed into the pillow, entering eternal slumber as he heeded the call of death's song. 

"Father? Father!" Brant called urgently, to no avail. Death had come to claim him, and Brant thought he heard the beat of mighty wings.

The silence of the room was broken by quiet sobbing, deep into the night.

  


Chapter 1 - Banal lives

Jiu ye li ping fan wu liaoIn the ninth month, it is mundane

Yi qie dou hao zhi que fan naoAll is well, but for the absence of

-Wang Fei, Fu Chaotroubles -Faye Wong, Impatience

"...and so I was just concentrating really hard, and managed to move that rock! No hands!" Rinoa was happily telling Squall, who listened quietly as usual. He was never one for words, preferring to let his actions speak for him. However, that did not stop Rinoa from constantly trying to get him to open up more. She had made some leeway, but there was still a long way to go. She understood that he was an intensely private individual, and spoke only when necessary, but still she wished he would tell her what he was thinking at times. It was hard to discern from his perpetual poker-faced look. Ah well, time was on their side after all.

After the defeat of Ultimecia, when the craziness had passed and life had settled back to what was considered normal for them, Rinoa had remained in Balamb Garden, after a discussion with Cid and Edea, trying to discover the extent of her powers, something not truly possible when they were running around the world trying to save it. The logic behind their reasoning being that should anything happen while she was still experimenting, it would be in a place where people were prepared to deal with that event, and with someone who could understand her powers. Cid and Edea were currently residing in the Garden while the orphanage was being renovated, having fallen into a sad state of disrepair after it had been abandoned. Edea was teaching her, helping her come to terms with her powers. It was hard for one so young to wield such power. Fortunately Rinoa had adapted with a grace and maturity gained from her experiences. The days when she had been an irresponsible leader of a rebel organization seemed like a lifetime ago.

For his part, Squall had been doing some adjusting too. Like Rinoa, he found himself with new powers, albeit of the secular sort. There were many things a commander of Balamb Garden should know, and he was learning. Cid was a good teacher, having been one ever since Garden had been established. He rarely went on missions now, unless his presence was really needed, something he disliked, but understood. It was just as well. Rinoa always insisted on accompanying him on his missions and although she had her sorceress powers Squall could not help being over-protective of her. He had never admitted it out loud, but hints of his love for her could be gleaned from his short conversations with her, and she treasured each and every one of them. 

Occasionally, when she could get him out of Garden on walks along the beach, or on trips to Balamb town, when no one was looking, he would hold her hand. Shyly at first, for he was unused to such displays of affection, but when she smiled and squeezed his hand back, the look on her face said so much, it made him happy, and warm. They were the envy of their friends.

"It's like, I have yet to even discover my full potential, there're so many things Edea has to teach yet. Scary huh?" Rinoa kept bantering. They were in the cafeteria having lunch as usual, waiting for their friends. As the commander of Garden and a legend in his own lifetime, Squall was regarded with awe and respect. But this prevented many students and SeeDs from getting close to or even approaching him, something Cid told him to try and change as a leader. But Squall, true to himself, could not care. He did try, but he saw no need to become overly friendly. Besides, it would not do to have his friends get a heart attack.

"Yo! Over here!" Zell's voice cut through the din of the lunch crowd. He motioned the rest to their table. "Hi guys!" Rinoa smiled as the gang took their seats. Squall nodded at them.

"Aw cmon!" Zell said, slapping Squall on the back "No hellos or how d'you dos for your best friends?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"Hello."Rinoa giggled. Squall raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd think he would be less uptight, I thought a man changes at least a little when he's in love with the woman of his dreams." Quistis remarked with a wry grin as Squall and Rinoa blushed in tandem, causing a snort of laughter from the group.

"Nah, he'll never change. If he did, then where would I get the ladies?" Irvine drawled, then jerked up as though kicked. Selphie gave him a smile that was all innocence. "Of course, there's only one for me..."

"Thank you Irvy dear! I'm happy that you think so!" Selphie exclaimed. This time even Squall could barely hide a smile as the rest burst into laughter.

"So, what're your plans for the rest of the day?" Rinoa asked. "I'm pretty much free for the rest of the afternoon. I was thinking of going to town for some R & R. Mr conscientious over here has more 'urgent matters'. Anyone wanna join me?"

"I have lectures going on after this." Quistis said. She had regained her instructor's license after passing the test yet again, and the faculty could not deny her another chance at teaching after looking at her scores and how she had matured even further. They all had.

"Dang, I've made an appointment with Nida to try out my new gloves, I've just upgraded it. That dragon skin is sure hard to come by!" Zell said.

"We'll go with you! Irvy and I were just thinking along those lines!" Selphie chirped in her cheery voice. Irvine mock-groaned, which earned him an elbow from Selphie, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! Just kidding!" Irvine laughed as he pretended to be in pain.

Rinoa made a face. "But I'll be like a gooseberry! The two of you and me...."

"Don't worry about it, she can't keep her hands off me anyway." Irvine said with a suggestive grin on his face. He quickly ducked a swipe from Selphie as the rest of the group watched in amusement.

"Alright, I think we better get some lunch, or we'll alldie of hunger and I'll miss my class." Quistis got up. 

"We've ordered already, go ahead." Rinoa said

"HOT DOGS!!!" Zell yelled at the top of his voice as he shot out of his seat and made a beeline for the counter.

"The usual mi'lady?" Irvine got up and tipped his hat at Selphie, who smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

Soon they were all happily tucking into their meals, except for the hapless Zell, who found that he was too late yet again, and was sulking as he muttered something unsavoury about the cafeteria food, to their collective mirth.

"Will Rinoa Heartilly please come to the headmaster's office?" Cid's voice blared over the intercom. "I repeat, will Rinoa Heartilly please come to the headmaster's office?" 

"Hmm? What does Cid want?" Rinoa wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it shouldn't be bad news." Squall said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Rinoa stood and gave Squall a quick kiss, to the 'Ooohs' of the group and another blush from Squall.

*****************************

Rinoa knocked on the doors to the headmaster's office and walked in as she heard Cid's "Come in."

"Ah, Rinoa." Cid looked up from his desk and smiled at her. "I just got a message from your father in Deling."

"Caraway?" Rinoa frowned. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he wishes to see you." 

"If he has something to tell me he can do it over the phone, with you." 

Cid sighed. "I know you have your difficulties with him..." Rinoa had assumed her usual posture when she was uncomfortable or unhappy, with her feet slightly apart, one hand gripping her other arm, head slightly bowed.

At this point, Edea walked into the office. She had heard them talking. "Rinoa, whatever it was, I think you should try to work it out. Blood is thicker than water after all, and he is your only kin." Rinoa looked away stubbornly.

"I have nothing to say to him Edea." 

"How would you know, unless you try?" Edea said. "Rinoa, please, as a sorceress with your power you cannot afford to keep grudges, even big ones. It opens you up to anger, and that could harm those around you."

Rinoa sighed. "Alright, I'll try." Edea smiled. 

"I'm sure you will."

**************

And so it was the next day, as Rinoa left for Deling. It had been a quiet farewell at the Balamb train station, since she did not wish to make a big deal out of a few days' absence. In fact, only Squall was with her as she boarded the train, the others having said their goodbyes and well-wishes just as she left Balamb. They had their duties to attend to, and she would not upset their schedules unduly.

"Oh do cheer up Squall, I'm just going to Deling for a few days to see what Caraway wants, it's not like I'm not coming back ever." 

"Well, a few days is a lot of time in which to get in trouble."

"Hey! Are you making fun of me again? Look into my eyes...I am not a trouble magnet. I am not a trouble magnet...."

"Sure, you just happened to hijack the wrong train, get on a wanted list, be chased about by Galbadian soldiers, nearly get eaten by a couple of ugly sculpted lizards come to life, be the only one who had to fall off the side of Garden, possessed by an evil sorceress from the future...."

"Ok ok! I get the idea!" Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him. "Meany."

Squall gave her a lingering kiss that surprised her. He rarely initiated their kisses. "Just be careful alright? I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

"Wow, I really should call you 'meany' more often huh?"

"Alright then, I'll see you in a few days." Squall said, the corners of his mouth quirking. But she knew he'd miss her anyway.

"Just don't work yourself to death or something asinine like that and we'll be doing just that." Yet as she said those words she was suddenly struck by a premonition that those honest words would soon become a lie. 

  


Hehe….yeah, I've been listening to Chinese music again lately, esp Faye Wong. I had to remind myself of what she sounded like before Eyes on me…much better imho. =)So like you peeps might see more quotes from Chinese songs…heh, I'm currently reading Sun Tzu's Art of War …at least you aren't seeing stuff from there…yet. Heh…I'm boring….. =P

On a more serious note I'm getting kinda worried that some aspects of this story might be too similar to another's. At the speed I write I might end up being accused of plagiarism even if this story came out first. I'm considering putting this on hold and seeing how the other one turns out. I'm not telling who 'cos I haven't asked the author for permission to use the author's name here.


End file.
